


一个专供奥姆咪的pwp

by Brucie



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brucie/pseuds/Brucie
Summary: 亚瑟发现自己被绑在床上，和上次奥姆对他做的一模一样。





	一个专供奥姆咪的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 就算在ABO世界观里，奥姆咪也不会真正变成一只小猫咪。

亚瑟在剧烈的头痛中醒来。  
他晕晕乎乎的，想要揉一揉自己的脑袋，但随即就被手腕上的铁链拉了回去。亚瑟惊讶地左右扭着头——他现在能做的也仅限于此。上帝啊，他被绑住了。  
更准确一点的话，应该这样描述：七海之王，亚特兰蒂斯之主，可钦佩的亚瑟王，现在正被一套完备的锁链牢牢困在床上，一丝不挂，并且接近勃起。  
他试着挣动了一下，但这些铁链和作为支撑的床柱都超乎想象的牢固。亚瑟猜测这可能不是他认知中的金属材料。  
他的体温在继续升高，阴茎从半硬到翘得直直指着他的鼻尖。亚瑟绝望地呻吟了一声，他能闻到这间密闭的房间里充斥着奥姆信息素的味道——那种只有在剧烈的发情期中受煎熬的Omega才会散发出的，哀求与勾引的意味都过分明显的味道。天呐，他硬得简直发疼。奥姆现在在哪儿？他最近又有哪里惹到他了吗？  
当然啦，亚瑟痛苦地笃定着，除了奥姆，没人会对一丝不挂的、还被铁链绑成一条死鱼的他感兴趣。

于是当奥姆进来时，迎接他的是一个出乎意料的温驯的Alpha。“我错了。”赶在奥姆来得及开口之前，亚瑟首先斩钉截铁地低下头。  
奥姆冷淡地瞥了一眼他。  
“呃。”亚瑟在出于未知的恐慌感里自乱阵脚，“我不应该……呃，强迫你在书桌底下帮我舔？我错了，奥姆，我真的真的错了，我发誓以后绝对不在有人的地方逼你干这事。”  
“……”奥姆转过身去，“非常感谢你又提醒了我一件事。”  
他开始慢条斯理地脱衣服了——把王冠从头上摘下来，放松束得一丝不苟的金发。接下来就是寒意慑人的盔甲——他为什么这个时候还穿着盔甲？但亚瑟现在完全没空想这个，他只顾盯着奥姆逐渐裸露出来的白皙皮肤和流畅结实的肌肉线条，后颈那块红肿破皮的地方正是昨晚他刚刚噬咬过的腺体。  
亚瑟的喉结用力地滚动了一下，奥姆一定听到他咽口水的声音了，该死——他回过头来，面无表情地盯着亚瑟看。这个神情曾经与“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”并列亚瑟心中的噩梦榜首。但现在，谁还管它？亚瑟直直盯着奥姆转身时露出来的饱满的胸肌，他的皮肤有种不见天日的苍白感，但并不病态，而这种苍白感完美地衬托出他乳珠的艳红色，像两粒小小的石榴籽。亚瑟昨晚刚刚尝过它们的味道，甚至还射了一发在上面——该死该死该死，他现在硬得像根烙铁。他甚至都能感觉到自己的信息素在拼命的挥洒着，试图吸引眼前这个不为所动的、冷酷的Omega。  
但这一切毫无作用。奥姆一定用了大剂量的抑制剂，亚瑟自己都因为空气中浓重的龙舌兰味儿感到一阵醺醺然，而他的Omega却冷静得像在参加亚特兰蒂斯军事演习——这不得不让亚瑟从心底泛起一股沮丧和挫败。  
奥姆依然平静地继续着手上的工作，他弯下腰把靴子脱了下来，优美的臀部肌肉向上提拉绷紧——操，亚瑟看到他臀缝里那个湿润的紧闭的红润小口了，奥姆夹得非常紧，但还是有一点白色晶莹的液体流出来。可想而知，被那个甜蜜的入口紧紧绞住的还有更多。  
奥姆，自己提前做了润滑。

亚瑟从喉咙里发出不堪重负的低吼声，他把锁链晃得哗哗作响。现在完全赤裸的奥姆向他走来了，手里还攥着一张什么东西……一张报纸？  
他爬上床，顺着亚瑟的腿一点一点地蹭了上去，皮肤接触的温软感让暴躁的Alpha也不得不收紧自己的獠牙。经过防水处理的报纸在他面前展开，《海滨城日报》的头版清清楚楚地印着一号黑体铅字——  
“神奇女侠否认与海王约会”。  
亚瑟在极端震惊和难言的恐惧里深吸了一口气，几乎被海水呛住。他被这记重炮打击得连阴茎都软下去了一点，同时急切地张开嘴，想要为自己辩驳——奥姆伸出手指挡住了他的嘴唇。  
“嘘，嘘，”他轻柔地说，“我没打算怪你，哥哥——神奇女侠都已经出面澄清了。但你必须体谅一下，身为亚特兰蒂斯的执政，我最近忙得实在无法同你度过一个完整的发情期。当然，我注射了足够剂量的抑制剂，然而要安抚一个发情期的Omega的话，单单抑制剂可能效果不佳。”  
他的弟弟、亲王、情人，他的Omega，对他露出一个可以算得上残酷的笑容来。  
“所以，你不会介意我使用一下你的身体吧？”

亚瑟发出绝望的呜咽声——这不能不说是咎由自取。在终于受不了他过分狂躁的嘶吼和抗议后，奥姆拿来了摆在床头的口枷。于是世界安静了下来。  
奥姆跪坐在他胸前，腿根柔韧的肌肉不断磨蹭着他的胸膛，有时擦过乳头。从亚瑟的视角可以清清楚楚地看到奥姆那根微微勃起的漂亮阴茎，以及隐藏在囊袋阴影后的有点红肿的肛口——那里毕竟昨晚才被他本人蹂躏过。奥姆冷淡地垂着头，看上去对将要进行的事情毫无兴趣。他修长的手指划过穴口有点外翻的熟红色的皱褶，然后慢慢地、慢慢地推了进去。亚瑟紧紧盯着那个又软又湿的小口是如何张开一条浅浅的裂缝，然后把奥姆的指尖含了进去的。他在脑内假想着奥姆捅开自己时也许会发出的扑哧扑哧的水声，他会自己拨弄那些柔嫩高热的肠肉吗？他会被自己濡湿的甬道夹痛手指吗？或许他可以自己找到自己的生殖腔口，然后又被刺激得哭喊出声，紧紧包裹着体内的热烫的肉棒——亚瑟当然清楚这一切，他再清楚不过了。  
奥姆把食指和中指完全推进去了，有一些之前残留的白色润滑液顺着他的手指滑了出来。他开始浅浅地抽插自己，从喉咙里发出甜蜜性感的哼声来。亚瑟努力地在锁链允许的范围内用力向上挺着腰，试图磨蹭到奥姆丰满的臀肉。他已经流了不少前液出来，还蹭脏了奥姆的腰窝。  
“别这么着急，哥哥。”奥姆抽出自己的手指，慢慢向后蠕动着——他柔软的屁股和会阴依次磨过亚瑟硬得要命的阴茎。现在奥姆坐在亚瑟的大腿上了，他低下头，用一种研究式的目光盯着亚瑟那根青筋毕露的肉棒。  
“有点吓人。”他挑剔地说，用一根手指摸了摸马眼，然后——上帝啊，他舔了舔那根手指。“酒味儿太重了。”奥姆嫌弃地撇了撇嘴：“我之前是怎么能忍受你每次都射进来的？”  
亚瑟现在脑子一片混沌，他现在只想把眼前这个胆敢挑衅发情期Alpha不容置疑的统治权的Omega干到哭泣求饶。但奥姆，奥姆永远那么镇定，他看上去甚至有种不得不完成任务的厌烦感。他握住了亚瑟胀得通红的龟头，象征性地在穴口磨蹭了几圈，然后就放松地让这个庞然大物进入了自己。亚瑟在阴茎破开那张紧致柔滑的小嘴时爽得几乎头皮发麻，他完全无意识地动着自己的腰，拼命试图戳到能取悦奥姆的那一点——或许那样的话奥姆就会愿意给他更多主动权，舒舒服服地享受Alpha的侍奉。

但事实上，奥姆始终冷酷地把握着整场节奏。他握住亚瑟的根部，让那根无论是粗细还是硬度都很像钢管的肉棒以一种过分舒缓的节奏抽插着。他的生殖腔口位置并不深，亚瑟现在刚好能感受到龟头触碰着那个更隐秘、更紧致的小口，但却无法再向里深入一步。他焦躁地晃动着腰部，在奥姆体内胡乱戳刺，而后者严厉地捏了捏他的囊袋。  
“一切都由我来。”奥姆苛刻地警告他。现在他把手挪到了亚瑟的胸肌上，偶尔随手拨弄一下他深褐色的乳头。他在缓慢地继续往下坐——亚瑟的阴茎顶开了他的生殖腔，而一股丰沛的自体润滑迎头浇了下来。  
得知奥姆并不是完全不为所动是件非常让他振奋的事。亚瑟卖力地上下动着腰，试图给奥姆带来更多的感官快乐。奥姆现在完全坐在他的肉棒上了，他从鼻腔里哼出小小的、惑人的气声，亚瑟激动到咬紧嘴里的口塞，他的牙齿一定深深嵌了进去。  
奥姆开始在亚瑟的阴茎上起落，他现在单手撑着亚瑟的胸膛，另一只手则沉迷地抚慰着自己。他握住了自己的性器，缓慢而有力地撸动着，间或用手指擦过马眼，发出低微克制的呜呜声。在快感的作用下，他深深地向后反弓着腰。亚瑟只能看到他微微带着点粉红色的、翘起来的鼻尖，还有他希腊雕塑式的下颌线条。  
奥姆如此酷烈地骑着他，劲瘦有力的腰肢在他的阴茎上放纵摇摆着。亚瑟从胸腔里发出隆隆的低吼，镣铐被他拽得几乎扭曲变形。奥姆弯下腰去，给了他一个恩赐的吻。  
“安静点，”他说，眼角眉梢都被染上了欲望的淡粉色。“交给我，你会爽到的，亚瑟。”  
亚瑟能感觉到自己的阴茎在奥姆的生殖腔里生机勃勃的脉动。他被那份无与伦比的湿热紧致包裹得几乎发疯。他打赌自己已经快操开奥姆的子宫了。  
但那位美丽的暴君、可怖的尤物，依然随心所欲地单方面使用着他的阴茎。奥姆的自体润滑流到了他的腿根，他现在开始放纵自己的呻吟声了——他连大声叫床时听起来都如此美妙。亚瑟几乎痉挛着感觉到自己的肉棒捅开了奥姆最后一层保护罩，他狠狠地挺动着，用涨到极致的龟头戳着奥姆温暖紧实的内壁。他要射出来了。  
然而奥姆及时地撤开了身体——亚瑟喷薄而出的精液一股股迸溅出来，随着冲击波溅上了奥姆的胸脯和小腹，还有一丁点儿粘在了奥姆的脸上。奥姆跪坐在他身边，用手揉了揉自己的乳肉，把那些白色的黏液涂抹开。  
“感觉还不错。”他评价道，声音里难免带了点儿意乱情迷后的嘶哑。他俯下身去，奖励性地舔了舔亚瑟刚刚射精完毕的龟头，从马眼里吸出最后一点儿未尽的浊液。“感谢您的竭诚服务，陛下。”  
亚瑟惊恐地看着他有条不紊地清理自己，换上来时的衣服。他挣扎着呜呜叫起来，而奥姆弯腰提上靴子，转身施舍给他最后的一瞥。  
“在您失去理智的发情期结束之前，”该死的！为什么刚刚被干得目眩神迷的人现在像无事发生一样，到底谁才是被操的那个？“我建议您还是先呆在这里，如果无聊的话，旁边有一份地表报纸供您消遣。”

亚瑟努力歪过头，盯着那份孤零零被放在床边的《海滨城日报》。头条上鲜明的标题现在看上去像是个无声的嘲笑。  
“唔唔唔唔唔唔——”你明明就特别在意这个！  
“如果您表现良好的话，我会考虑在之后抽两天过来继续一下今天的活动。”  
亚瑟立刻安静下来。他充满希冀地看着奥姆颀长的背影，看着他在门前微微停顿，然后——  
“事实上，我非常满意。”奥姆朝他露出一个浅浅的笑容来，“我觉得以后可以多多采用这种方式。”  
他关上了门。


End file.
